


Better Without

by driftingashes



Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not ducking out tho bc if they fade they die, Talk of Fading, Whumptober 2019, fading is basically when a Side pulls away from their Host completely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: "Virgil, you can't keep this up. You...you're fading.""Let me, then."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021543
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Better Without

Virgil curled up under the blanket, closing his eyes tightly. He missed being warm. He hadn't been out of his room, not since Roman had told him that Thomas would be better off without him. He'd thought that at least Patton would come check on him, but there had been no contact between him and the Lights in almost a week.

Janus had briefly tried coaxing him out a few days previous, but to no avail. Even Remus had given it a try, coming in and saying all sorts of awful things in an attempt to goad Virgil out of his hiding spot.

"I understand why you're refusing to come out, Virgil, and I really think you should at least talk to Roman about things before you try doing this to yourself. It isn't healthy," Janus fretted, telling the truth for once. "Virgil, you can't keep this up. You...you're fading."

"Let me, then," Virgil croaked, the first words he'd spoken since the fight with Roman. It seemed a lifetime ago now. Fitting the words should be the ones to condemn him.

Janus flinched. "Virgil Anxiety Sanders, you listen up right now. You still have Sides here that care for you, and don't think for a moment that we won't fight to keep you here with us."

Virgil laughed hollowly. "Good luck."

"Virgil...."

"Just _leave_ , Deceit," Virgil pleaded. He finally did, leaving Virgil laying in the dark alone.

His door was gone by morning, the only proof he ever existed at all the folded up purple and black hoodie and a scrap of paper.

_some fight, jan._


End file.
